planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bithienve
Bithienve is one of Raquel's main henchmen. Somehow his life force is connected to hers. Appearance He is tall and has jet-black hair. His trimmed bread and mustache are also black. His eyes are neon orange fireballs deep set into a craggy face of lines and ditches. He has pointed teeth. His clothing moves without the need for a breeze. He has a sallow, hairless chest. Personality A manipulative individual who nonetheless claims to only speak the truth. Arrogance to the point of recklessness, he is convinced of his immortality and flaunts it. He tends to call others 'my friend' or 'my dear'. The latter phrase he uses frequently when addressing Flipp. Bithienve is slavishly loyal to Raquel. History Sometime in the past he imprisoned the Centaur statue in his body. He played an integral part in Flora Anne's corruption by hypnotizing her in order to kiss her. Bookworld Series Basil and his companions encounter Bithienve in Land Beyond in the guise of a tree, demanding to know who they are and why they enter his lands. Flipp and Razen are easily taken by the hypnotic influences of Bithienve's voice. Jason (as Basil) is more resistant to this ability. Intrigued, he invites Jason to come into his house and have something to drink. Despite his resistance, eventually, Jason succumbs to Bithienve's hypnotic words. Jason is on the verge of telling Bithienve everything when Kinet breaks the spell on Jason by covering his eyes. During the ensuing skirmish between Jason, Kinet, and Bithienve, Kinet jumps on his back and Bithienve threw him into the table. Kinet's attack is enough to shake the wizard's concentration, releasing Flipp and Razen from the spell. Jason attacked him. Bithienve withdrew a spherical object that proved to be a homing missile. It followed Jason's movements, but when it stood still, it stopped and waited for him to do something. Flipp and Razen joined the fight. Using the attack sphere against its mater, Jason dodges at the last minute, and it hit Bithienve. He exploded in "bloody pieces of wizard meat". When he was destroyed, he left the Centaur in his wake. He is encountered later, confronted by the Centaur and vanquished, declaring, "As long as Raquel lives, so does Bithienve." This proves to be true insofar as he impersonated Razen to convince Basil to follow him deeper into the bowels of Castle Raja. He is; however, a poor actor, and uses facts that the true Razen could not have known - like the capture of Lady Joeanne and Kinet. Basil catches Bithienve in this impersonation when he asked the simple question: "What is your name?" Bithienve fled into the depths of the castle. He is one of those responsible for Razen's torments while he is briefly imprisoned. (Orphan Quest) Abilities * Hypnosis: One of his strongest abilities, he uses it to lure the unsuspecting into doing what he wants them to do. Prior to their correct, the Children have resistance to this ability. * Illusions: * Shape-shifting: He appeared to Basil and his companions as a tree. * Teleportation: This ability activates when he is 'killed'. First Appearance Bithienve first appears in Orphan Quest as a minor antagonist. Category:Characters